elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Mind of Madness
Sheogorath is by far my favorite Daedric Prince, he's so damn funny!! He acts alot like my Uncle Shane, and in skyrim, looks alot like him too. Fallout500 (talk) 03:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Can't seem to find this Dervenin guy. I keep checking the streets but the guy seems to be elusive. In my game the nightmare section was to the northeast and the anger arena was to the southwest. The description of this tells of the opposite and I was wondering if maybe it is not the same for everyone and that it might switch. Kate 07:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I got stuck in this quest -- there is a bug -- in the part where the monsters are fighting in the arena. The monsters ventured all the way to the right -- where I couldn't see (or reach with my fire blasts). I tried for about a half hour to shoot blindly into the corner, but I just couldn't reach. I tried going around to the other side of the arena but it doesn't look that that is possible. I tried jumping up on the ledge, and couldn't do that, either. I am really frustrated because I already completed the other "path" and I hate that I have to restart the entire thing again from the very beginning. Deboriole (talk) 03:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Explanation It took me quite a while to figure out what to do in each specific part of this quest. Does anyone knows what they mean? What is the meaning of the Wabbajack? I thought he made up that word on the spot the first time he mentioned it but apparently it plays a major role in the king's treatment. What about the fighting creatures? I was working hard to find a pattern at which creature should be wabbajacked each turn even though all I had to do is wabbajack the guys on the other side. Is this supposed to have any meaning at all or is meant not to be understood? Ronlaw (talk) 13:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) When u in the paranoia section wich is the arena with the monsters thats what will happen: the monsters INDEPENDENT of wich element they are put will keep fighting even if your monster starts dealing damage in its opponent.When they opponent reachs like 20% health both ur creature and the oponent will get themselves healed and so on so dont expect them to deal enough damage on each other to pass the healing cycle cause your monster wont hit the enemy until the healing starts again. And the soliution for this section is simple...shoot the guards behind pelagius, dont listen to that crazy bastard cause...you know, he is the daedric prince of madness :).Muria (talk) 04:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Why Sheogoraths quest was better in TES:IV OBLIVION than in TES:V SKYRIM Sheogoraths quest in skrim was so damn boring whilst in oblivion the amount of mischeif caused was HILAROUS! 18:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Paranoia I beat the paranoia part by shooting the atronachs and turning one to fire and the other to ice, and it said I completed it. I never shot the people. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) my game freezes every time i reach the hallway, when i should be transported into palagius' head. any ideas how to fix this, or maybe to advance the quest past this point with commands? i also have several mods active. does anyone know of a mod which causes this problem?Legendhiro (talk) 18:44, April 20, 2012 (UTC) The quest was too easy. I turned a person into a Dremora with the Wabbajack. Post-Quest Contact Is it possible at all to contact Sheogorath after completion of the quest? If so, how? I miss the cheese obssessed madgod D: 12:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC)PelagiusTheMatt I'd appreciate your input XDDD 16:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I recall that there is a door in the back somewhere of the tea party that Sheogorath was dining at. You could only enter the door by using the console to disable collision. I entered through and was in a house that had other doors. I recall going into one that had an extremely large area. I fancy what that was for? Night Terrors For Night Terrors, I could get the wolf to spawn, but when I hit Pelagius again, all I get is a dead Bandit Chief and I cannot progress any further with the quest. Any ideas? This glitch is great for my coin purse, but I don't want to be stuck forever here... I've already completed the other 2 quests to try to see if I could reset this one, but it doesn't work. 03:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC)Sheppak so hit console button ~ then left click on dead bandit, then type "resurrect" then continue quest normally. done. 20:59, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Night terrors I have the same problem this part of the quest does not work. When he wakes up he just goes back to sleep and when I go back to the guy at the table he says I am not finished -